Seven Minutes
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry and Draco... Will it be seven minutes of heaven... or hell? (slash)


****

Disclaimer: I forgot! I'm sorry! They're not mine! Really! I swear! Don't sue me. I have no money.

  
**Author's Notes**: Written in the full 30, give or take about a minute of editing for the contrelamontre open-beginning challenge. It's slash. No like, no read. Love. Embrace. Enjoy. 

****

Seven Minutes

By Katie of Gryffindor 

"How long are we stuck here, Potter?"

  
"Seven minutes, Malfoy."

  
"You must be kidding me."

  
"I wish I were. Now, are you going to whine the whole bloody time, or can we just be in here in peace?"

  
Harry Potter glared at Draco Malfoy in disgust. He had no more desire to be stuck in the enchanted closet than Draco did.

  
Well... Maybe a little.

  
"Why did I ever agree to coming to this damn party?" moaned Draco. 

  
"Because it's the last week of school, and the Gryffindor Graduation Grinder is the best party of all time. You should know that by now." Harry looked at the darkened face of his long-time rival. "Now suck it up, and deal."

  
Draco slid down the wall of the tiny closet and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

  
Harry checked his watch. One minute gone. He leaned back against the wall, one foot on either side of Draco and his arms across his chest. There was no more room on the floor. There was a reason for it.

  
"Why do I get the feeling that this so-called 'Seven Minutes of Heaven' is going to turn into 'Seven Minutes of Hell'?" 

  
"Oh, Draco, would you shut your mouth!" Harry couldn't take the Slytherin's whining for the rest of the six minutes. 

  
Draco glared. "First name basis now, _Harry_?"

  
Harry shrugged. "We're behind closed doors, Draco. Who the hell cares."

  
"I suppose you're right."

  
The two boys sighed simultaneously. A glance of would-be amusement was shared. Then the awkwardness of their situation came back.

  
"So," started Harry, "what are you doing after graduation?" 

  
Draco looked up, startled. "You mean besides becoming the Dark Lord's right-hand man?" sneered the blonde. 

  
Harry scoffed. "You aren't really thinking of joining Voldemort, are you? You don't really seem like the 'yes, Master' type." 

  
"No, I'm not, am I?" Draco hazarded a genuine smile. "I'm planning on trying out for some Quidditch team. Nothing much else to do, is there?"

  
"Why not?" asked Harry. "You're a bright guy. You could get a job most anywhere, I'd expect."

  
"Not if your father's a known Death Eater." 

  
"True."

  
They lapsed into silence. Another minute gone.

  
"How about you, Potter?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
Draco looked up at the Gryffindor. "What are you going to do after school?"

  
"Auror," stated Harry simply. 

  
"Oh, going after the bad guys as usual, then?" Draco smirked. 

  
"I've always wanted to. It's just fulfilling a dream, that's all." Harry shrugged again.

  
"I see." 

  
More silence. Three minutes down, four to go.

  
"Draco?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"Why've we never gotten on well?"

  
Draco's face twisted with thought. "I'd assume because of those couple of moments when we'd first met. In Madam Malkin's, when I was an insufferable git, and then again on the train."

  
Harry nodded, remembering. "I guess you're right." Harry thought now. "But why didn't we ever try to get past that crap?"

  
Draco frowned at him. "I guess it was because we figured we wouldn't look as good to our friends or something." Draco shrugged now. "A question of pride, most likely."

  
Still more silence. One more minute passed.

  
"Do you think we could ever start over?" ventured Harry.

  
Draco looked up, an eyebrow twitching upward. "Start over?"

  
"Yeah, you know," Harry stuck out a hand in Draco's direction, "try a friendship?"

  
Draco stared at the hand stuck in his face. Slowly, he unwrapped one arm to grasp at Harry's fingers, and their eyes met. "Friendship." 

  
Neither boy let go for a bit. Then they realized what they were doing, and both let go at once. Another minute gone.

  
"Harry, help me up? My legs've gone to sleep." Harry reached down and pulled the other teen to his feet. Now they were again chest-to-chest in the cramped closet. "Thanks, I guess," said Draco quietly, his face mere inches from Harry's.

  
A breath later, Harry said, "Draco, can I try something?"

  
Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What?"

  
"I've been wondering for a while now, and, well, this is the best time to try it..." Harry trailed off, stopping himself from further ramblings.

  
"What do you want to try? Am I going to get injured?" Draco ran his fingers through his hair worriedly. 

  
Harry smirked now. "Nothing painful, as far as I can tell."

  
Draco took a deep, readying breath, trying to prepare himself for whatever Harry might throw at him. "Fine. Hit me."

  
Harry took a relaxing breath of his own and then kissed Draco.

  
Suddenly the door burst open. 

  
"Time's up!" cried Seamus. 

  
~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
